


In Your Eyes I See There's Something Burning

by xLoveMx



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Njord - Freeform, fjeth, they pine but they just don't know it, vjord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: What if Veth had been the one who had needed saving in that ice cold room? And what if Fjord would have been the one to save her?
Relationships: Fjord/Nott | Veth Brenatto
Kudos: 15





	In Your Eyes I See There's Something Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. This is very short, and I hadn't planned on posting it on here, but there's not enough Fjeth fics as it is, so I might as well! Enjoy x

Veth feels the cold seeping into her bones as she whirls around, trying to assess the whole situation. These god damn creatures just won’t die, but she has to rely on Caleb to deliver the final blow, watching as him and Jester barely escape falling through the now suddenly open door.

There’s another shock of cold and she bites back a whine, knowing that she’s not going to last much longer if this keeps going. Her face is burning from the cold and her hands are going numb, even wrapped up in the mittens she’s wearing. She’s right in the middle of it all, and there’s no chance she can get out of harm’s way, at least not quickly enough anyway.

She’s frantically racking her brain for what to do next when she notices movement from the corner of her eye, and barely manages to turn before she sees Fjord approach at full speed, half running, half sliding down the slope and quickly closing the distance between them.  
“What...?” She manages before suddenly his arms are wrapped around her and Veth’s heart stops for a moment.

It’s not a feeling she lets herself think about too often, because this is something that snuck up on her one day, like it was meant to put her rogue abilities to shame. She doesn’t know how to deal with it either, so she keeps teasing and playing into the tension between them, because it’s easier to pretend they still don’t care for each other.

A second later she’s in the corner of the room, being pressed against the wall, the air being knocked out of her lungs. Fjord is there, too, with his arms wrapped around her still, his body a shield between her and the creatures.

“Are you okay?” His voice is breathless and Veth can feeling his heart beating through his chest, matching her own.

“Yeah,” She manages, though her hands, clenched in the fabric of his cloak, tell a different story. Fjord is warm. Warmer than he has any right to be this godawful room and she wonders if it’s one of those qualities he gets now, being a follower of the Wildmother and all.

_Be one with nature and get your benefits now!_

It doesn’t really matter, but she’s looking for something to be annoyed about, because her head is spinning just a little, and if she’s not careful she’s going to kiss him, which would be a disaster.

They have no time for that, and she doesn’t just mean right now. There’s no time to unpack every glance and every jab at his pride, everything she does just to get a reaction out of him. It’s bad enough she’s caught up in his eyes right now, having to remind herself to breathe.

A sudden screeching sound breaks the spell eventually and Fjord looks over his shoulder, following Veth’s glance as they both watch the last of the creatures melt away in a burst of flames.

“You could have crushed me,” Her voice is back to normal and she’s proud of herself for not whining the moment he steps back, his body heat instantly disappearing and leaving her to shiver.

“I...believe I saved your life?” He counters, watching as Veth moves from the space between him and the wall, dusting some of the ice off her coat.

“Yeah well, don’t let it get to your head,” She adds before she turns to walk away, glad that she can put the reddening of her cheeks down to the cold air around them, even though she can’t quite hide the smile that tugs on the corners of her mouth.


End file.
